


Preventing the Apocalypse by caring about family

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Preventing the Apocalypse, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Five comes home to find a standoff in the living room, and then Klaus tells him Luther locked Vanya in the basement, and he can't allow that.





	Preventing the Apocalypse by caring about family

Five comes back to the mansion to find everyone grouped up together, which makes things easier. All of the powered siblings in one place, and Vanya hopefully somewhere safe. He notices the way everyone is glaring at Luther, notices the proud tilt to Luther’s head, and the way his arms are crossed over his chest defensively, and decides not to deal with that at all.

“So the Apocalypse-“ He starts, wanting to make sure they’re ready.

“Luther locked Vanya in the basement.” Klaus says, as if he’s a child tattling to mom rather than a grown adult. Five was planning to ignore their squabbling, but he remembers the basement, remembers the room with the soundproof walls that seemed to suck energy out of his jumps.

“What?” He asks, and there’s a cold fury in his gut as he pictures Vanya there, she’s still so young, but he can’t help picturing the Vanya he left behind, the little girl who was always so lonely.

“She’s dangerous.” Luther says, as if that’s some sort of defense. He looks defiant, like he thinks he’s the last moral man alive. Five can’t help noticing how young he is, how painfully naïve. Luther was always the most naïve of all of them, dad’s favorite. “She has powers.” Five gestures at the others pointedly, and glares at Luther. Powers are no reason to lock someone up, as Luther can attest. “Dad built that cage for a reason, and she hurt Allison.” That makes sense then, Allison was always Luther’s weak point.

“So what?” Five asks, and Luther blinks at him. Five waits a moment for him to gather his thoughts, but his patience is already wearing thing.

“She can’t just be allowed to hurt people.” Luther insists, and Five scowls at him. Luther’s lack of self-awareness is painful, as if the purple bruise on Klaus’ neck, and the bruise on Diego’s back just don’t exist. As if he has never hurt any of them.

“You hurt us all the time!” Diego cries out, clearly thinking exactly the same thing as Five. “You threw me hard enough to break a metal statue!” Luther opens his mouth to argue.

“You picked me up by my throat!” Klaus cries out, and they all know that isn’t the first time Luther has hurt them. Five looks around at his squabbling siblings and decides once again that he doesn’t have time for this. He pulls up the formula, prepares for the feeling of his organs shifting, and then suddenly he’s back in that room.

Vanya is curled against the door, her body shaking with sobs. Five hates the way the room seems to eat the sound, the way there’s no echo, and the way it becomes hard to hear.

“Vanya.” He says, and then stops not sure what else to say. She turns to him tears running down her face, she looks gross, and he can’t remember the last time someone cried at him when he didn’t have a gun against their head.

“Five, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt Allison, I didn’t mean to.” She sobs, latching onto him and shoving her tear soaked and snotty face into his jacket. Five for the first time in a long time feels panicked. He doesn’t know how to comfort someone that wasn’t something the commission asked him to do.

“It’s okay.” He says weakly, patting her back awkwardly and searching for something to say. “You know, I lied.” He comments, and it’s such a stupid thing to say, but somehow it works, the shaking calms slightly, and she looks at him.

“What?” Vanya asks, rubbing at her cheeks with the back of her hand. Five fidgets slightly, and ignores the wet spot she left on his jacket.

“I lied, earlier this week you asked why I told you about the apocalypse.” Five explains. “I told you because out of all of the assholes in this house you were always the one who listened to me. Luther thinks he’s smarter than me.” Vanya snorts at that, and he’s glad she knows how ridiculous the concept it. “Allison is too wrapped up in herself.” Vanya looks slightly offended on Allison’s behalf but Five presses on. “Diego is too busy competing with Luther.”

“Constantly.” Vanya groans, with more irritation than anything else and that’s certainly an improvement from the crying, god crying is gross.

“Klaus is too wrapped up in his own head and demons.” He points out, and it’s the truth, it’s sad it sucks but it is what it is. “Ben, well.” He trails off, and Vanya glances down at her hands. “You though, you always listened to me, and I trust you.” Five explains.

“You shouldn’t. I hurt Allison.” Vanya says, and she’s so small, and so young, and Five feels for her. “My powers are terrible.” Five isn’t the type to understand that, Klaus, Ben, they understood being terrified of your own powers but Five had always loved jumping. The worst thing to come out of his power was getting him trapped in the future, but he wasn’t afraid of his powers they were what let him get back to his family.

“Can you control them?” He asks, and she’s still trembling slightly, she gives him a wide eyed look and he knows that he looks like a child but seeing his terrified sister looking to him for help, he feels so old.

“I don’t know.” Vanya admits. “I think so.”

“Then they are only as terrible as you let them be. We’ll train you Vanya, better than dad ever trained any of us.” He promises her, the apocalypse is still hanging over their heads but somehow this is more important. “We’ll be okay.”

“Luther said I was dangerous.” She says, looking at the tiny window longingly. “They left me down here.” He can tell she thinks maybe they were right to.

“Nobody agrees with Luther.” Five tells her. She doesn’t seem to believe him. “Klaus practically tattled to me the moment I got back here.” She rubs at her nose and let’s out a watery giggle at that. “Allison looks about ready to beat him over the head, and Diego is absolutely ready to fight him.”

“Diego is always ready to fight Luther.” Vanya mumbles, but she seems to be pulling herself together thank god.

“You wanna get out of here?” Five asks, holding out his hand to her. She nods as she takes it. “This might hurt.” He warns and then they’re both in the living room.

“What did you do?” Luther asks, sounding absolutely furious, Five glares him down.

“Young man, watch your tone with me.” Five says, and everyone balks at that. “What I did, was release my sister, and you’re going to get the fuck over yourself and grow up Luther.” Luther looks furious at that, but Five can’t find it in himself to care.

“Allison.” Vanya whispers, and her voice shakes. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Allison.” She reaches out, and Luther is suddenly barreling towards her, but Five doesn’t hesitate, grabbing onto Luther’s arm and reaching for the proper formula. Luther finds himself suddenly slamming headfirst into the wall as Klaus and Diego laugh at him.

 **It’s okay. I love you.** Allison holds up, and offers Vanya a soft smile. Vanya smiles back, and Five thinks that maybe they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like idiots


End file.
